User talk:Aeriesol
All right, no left Tis alright, hun. TBH I was an annoying gnat who won't stoo bothering you so I'm sorry about that part xD Studying is important and you should focus on that (even tho stating so makes me a giant hypocrite since I'm not a big fan of studying myself). And you're not becoming a "juvenile delinquent who dropped out of high school and started doing shady stuff while being homeless and eventually died of her own ignorance and stupidity" on my watch, darling. :P So go on and make your brilliant self take the world of education by storm, yeah? *hugs and showers you with plenty o'cookies n milk* Re Thanks for welcoming me and I'm wondering would you be up for a bit of rping You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Re Yeah Elodie sounds good even though she doesn't sound very friendly but who knows Peter may get on her good side You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Random but... Tanya and Ruiko might end up being friends. Dunno yet. Look at the flying lessons :P 03:10, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Re:gem reminders As long as Rain doesn't say something, Kyler won't notice it and doesn't care. :P Although, xe's probably perfectly fine with giving a long explanation to her about being agender and xer preferred pronouns without getting too messy and rude with her when the time comes. :) Anyways, hope you have a good day and don't worry about the roleplay, it happens. <3 Re Fine by me You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Kate So that's why Nora's year started off so sucky XD I know she wouldn't be happy about it, especially since I assume Jason is still living in England (?) which means she doesn't have anyone in the States. But Nora trusts Kate and she's fifteen anyway, so. Just know that Nora 100% sends her a letter at least every other day. 06:49, July 27, 2016 (UTC) I need your creative mind What would be a good animgus transformation for a skater You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Re Anything but fish and invertebrates. I also know that cause this one will be once I'm allowed You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Chat? If you can? c: ::*notices that s* nonono hun i only have one sandbox wiki *nervous laughter* ::http://jayes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=oasis :: heh Is it ok if Hunter Smith Jr. comes to DARP? Hey Just wondering have you posted yet on that mirror hallway page You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Re Don't worry about forgetting cause I can't even remember what I had for breakfast and yeah I did. I'm going with an American grizzly bear. You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Rebecca She's gonna know who Hunter is, so if her and Sabina ever meet, it's gonna be hella interesting. xD >.> I am #notafan of Rukio (*spelling, probably. it's like almost four am) she needs to get real but also she's kind of cool so :P 09:40, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! o/ I was wondering if you were possibly down for a roleplay? :D Maybe Kyler/Rain (I can't remember the ship name they had in the docs, oops) again? I'm fine with anything else too though. :) Ooh, Fiesari sounds cool? It somehow reminds me of him (which, side note, used to watch as a kid *points to self*), even though I don't think it even sounds that close at all. xD Anyways, that would be great. I have to go do something for my mom really quickly so that works out really well. :D RE: Them Eyes omg the puns xD <3 :yeah, sure! i wanna develop tori, anyways. :P she has no life, and while i know she's supposed to take after me a bit, it's not to the THAT level xDD ::also ikr them eyes <3 they're what won me over because it totally wasn't the fact that melina's close to my age and i have a crush on her pffft no ::Same chat as last time :) :: Kate okay but What house is she in at Ilvermorny? :P 01:35, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Ezlan's forces are gathering at the Stone Table It's a boss-ass ship name, omnoms! Thank you <3 06:15, August 6, 2016 (UTC) hey morland c: can we rp pyrrha and sabina? redhead beater beans could be fun af : Denmark Street :3 Go check out the Ireland team roster Query Can we maybe RP Sabina and Nora sometime? Not necessarily soon since IC summer is ages away, but sometime :P 03:56, August 8, 2016 (UTC) FIVE HOURS LATER I saw the message you left me on rwa. I can see kiyomi and Mai and Haru being out and Haru makes a mean joke and Kiyomi glares at him like "you apologize to my cinnamon roll." 06:36, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! o/ I am Kayle and I am a stalker. I just wanted to let you know that I'm down to share Ashley! :D Ayy! o/ First, Amber comes back and Kate might come back... #Kamber #Kamber2k29 #ConspiracyTheories :P Anyways, I was wondering if you were possibly down for an RP? :D OMFG REALLY? Damn. Skills. xD Anyways, I'm really cool with using anybody...and I'd try to come up with some character combinations, but I'm not sure which ones you're roleplaying and which ones you've left as inactive? :P I'm going back to the old days and making a list...a small list due to laziness, but a list nonetheless. :P *XYZ/Phoebe - we're pretty much in the same boat here, both having one last attempt to get it right *Asia/Jillian - since she's new, we can figure out a way to roleplay our characters together *Aspirin/Jenelle - it's a possibility to work out, if you want to give her a shot maybe I'm being interrupted by my ASSHAT OF A BROTHER so I'm just going to send this before I get hit or something. I'll be back in a sec. It's totally cool! Thanks, for picking and posting! <3 Hello love. I was wondering if I could use Ashley Benson? I noticied that the character you are using for her is sorta in limbo and you do have another model lined up as well so I was wondering if we could like share? <3 RE: Kik I already tried-- she must have disconnected, or her phone is off, or she doesnt have it with her, because it says exactly that ("uh oh! looks like brigette's phone has been off/disconnected for a while. we'll deliver your message when they connect back.") Sorry... C: She was set to stay in school this weekend, iirc, so it definitely can't be her on FB, and I highly doubt she can access Kik, either, sooo... :3 Maybe it's her parents? Doubtful, but you never know. Either way, I'm sure she's fine! So don't worry. *pats* RP Fleming sister RP? :3 It's Christmas IC, and I'm almost certain Sof would wanna spend it with Sabina. :P ::i took biology last year and just ick. xD but yeah, don't worry, i understand. :3 feel free to start when you can x :: Dude I just had a ballers idea for Boomer, although I'm not quite sure it'll be allowed. but yeah, I accidentally stumbled upon an idea of angst 12:24, August 24, 2016 (UTC) ayyeee So I have some spots left open for this family of Italian former mobsters. I was wondering if you'd like to take one of the two remaining spots? Maybe you and Catty could make the twin girls. Template:Allegri Family I have something to apologize for... There's several things I need to apologize for. 1) My earlier behavior towards you. It was unneeded and now I realize that you were just trying to help me in the long run. 2) My stubborn tendanceries about the sexuality owl earlier this year. I thought I was good with the different sexualities because of my large group of friends, but apparently I didn't know. 3) I took your misc trivia box over to my sandbox wikia without your permission, thinking that the earlier rules were still in play. I deleted it and there's no pages on there that I didn't ask for permission before bringing them over. I'm sorry for everything I've said or done towards you and I hope you accept this sincere apology. Thank you again, Omnia. Ma'am yes Ma'am. *snaps off a salute* JNNQT I have this hc where the japanese team and the Norwegian team are actually pretty close, with a small on field friendly rivalry. And guess what team just had a kid c: Ehhy ily 16:06, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Wow rude just drop that bomb and leave. Like America on hiroshima. Too soon? 16:25, August 31, 2016 (UTC) OK but now you hacve to come on chat and fill me in on this kiyomi thing??? 23:10, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! xD I couldn't avoid it. I had to. Apparently, I didn't put the template on the last owl and I'm sorry about that. Anyways, I'm not reserving spots, as I'm assuming you know, but yeah, I'm more just saying it as in like "Hey, y'all need to be aware there's one spot, so if you want it, you have to get it now, okay bye!" type thing versus campaigning for them to be full. I'd rather Egypt have players made first, but. Thanks for saying though. :P Yeah, I regret not making a player for Egypt instead of Norway, even if I love NNQT and Elsie so much. I mean, Norway wasn't even a team I picked...Egypt was, so I don't know what I did there, but OH WELL. xD Honestly, nap jokes never get old to me. Anyways, thank youuu! <3 Guess who is an idiot *raises hand* I forgot my stupid packet at home, because I thought my bag was packed but you know what, it was packed for the wrong day >.< So yeah the depression is setting in. I hope all you're homework is getting done tho. I could at least feel happy then that one of us is getting stuff done XD 12:18, September 6, 2016 (UTC) sidenote Rin would respond so XD 12:23, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Lmao I just realized in a sense Ruiko is Rin's only steady girlfriend in the sense she is a girl and his friend. I'd mention Kiyomi and the team buuut we all know those relationships are anything but steady and are hella convoluted XD 18:22, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Rhoyce OMFG YAS. I'm fine with that. I used to imagine if Boyce played for one of the teams, but now I'm GMing Germany's match so I wouldn't be able to. Oops. xD Anyways. I was looking at the regular Quidditch World Cup page, then I saw a Rhoyce RP and I started freaking out. RE:Sig Thanks :) and he gifted me the template as he dosen't use it anymore. YKW Talk "Shadows wonder why we scream." 08:00, September 29, 2016 (UTC) hiya Why aren't you on FB? T.T Awe ;-; I'm gonna miss you today then :'( Chingu~ Ilysm <3 Ayy!! Sure, go for it while I'm too busy screaming my head off. Bye. xD Question would it be alright if I use Kathrine McNarma? Since (dang it can't spell that char's name~) is in limbo? :) Thanks! :Okie! Thanks anyways :) Ayy!! I happened to come across some "Angst Baloney" and I was wondering if I could possibly steal that from you please for my sandbox? I'll use a different code as far as tables go, but I'll be sure to credit the heck out of you. :D <3 Thanks!! :D And, oh my Merlin, right?? I was thinking about that a little bit actually. Poor babe. :P Attemps and tries The only post I'm not seeing it in is Carn's. Everyone else has attempt/try language-- is there another post that doesn't have it? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 03:04, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, nope. Carn was just a tad forgetful. :) Thanks for calling attention to it. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 03:18, October 13, 2016 (UTC) and i'll tell you all about it when i see you again I remember that you like doing that thing where the headers are song lyrics. Here's my attempt at trying. I always found that super cute, and of course I would, considering it's one of the things that make you so you (and if you got this from another person don't worry too much about it. No identity crises allowed! HAHAHHAHAHAH You are who you want to be, and personally there is nothing as beautiful as seeing how another person's life has bled into your own.) Enough rambling. *insert sweat emoji here* It really warmed my heart to see this. To be honest, I read that letter again and I cringed looking at my then writing style. (Classic me, self-critical of my past actions. LMAO.) I think that mostly I was natataranta with the fact that you were even considering leaving, and that reflected in all of the random caps and rushed tone. But the fact that you were able to get so much from it, that I was able to help you in some way, makes ime proud of it, and makes it probably the best thing I've ever written. I don't think words can fully express how grateful I am for you. You are a brilliant writer. You're incredibly witty and clever. You have an imagination like no other, one that can make castles of amazingly put together words. The way you code is beautiful and I love it so much. Everything about you is wonderful, Omnia. You're like one of those people who make me think, "Yep. My country is, in fact, great." I hope you're doing fantastic right now, though I have no doubt that you are still the great human being you are. School is killing me but it's all good stress. (Exhibit A: My teacher accidentally caught me in the hallway saying "I LOVE TO DIE." and they were like "??? Red, are you okay?" and I was like "aaaa. yes. i am sorry.") I miss Filipina trio more than you know. Just like you said, all the memories still make me smile until now. Thank you to you too for all the good memories. <3 I'm sorry it took me a while to reply to this owl but if you want we can keep in touch via Kik or something? I don't know. We'll figure it out! Some parting words to end this ridiculously long owl: DON'T EVER "AYOKO NA" BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE STEP CLOSER TO "KAYA KO PALA"! I love you too and I miss you more than you realize. And remember, for anything you do at all... Kaya mo iyan, bes! (EW. AHAHAHAHHA) LittleRedCrazyHood 02:17, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :One last thing! Am I ever gonna stop talking? Your mbti post came up on my dash the other day and I smiled. That's all. LittleRedCrazyHood 02:20, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :::OMG YOU REPLIED. <3 Now, you've made my day. Really hope that the day continues being great and so does the day after this one, and the day after that one, and basically all the days to come. You're fantastic, bebeluvs (AHAHHAHAHA). Don't you ever forget it! LittleRedCrazyHood 02:39, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to see you're gone And, for the record, I would never have considered your valuable contribution here 'trivial'. Hope you're well, wherever. Alex Jiskran 03:15, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Weba!! I heard you're coming back or at least trying to (plus I saw you edit the User Model Registration) and I wanted to drop in and give you a quick welcome back before I head to bed. :D o/ - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 06:10, January 17, 2017 (UTC) RE: !!! AM VERY EXCITED TO BE BACK! RP SOON OKAY ILY OMNIA PaintedRed (talk) 14:04, January 26, 2017 (UTC) I SEE YOU LMAOOO *WATCHES HARU KIYOMI RP INTESNELY* Jimin' got no jams Imagine Chase sending him this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fUxHyXvevEg&index=30&list=PLXYJABJdH4eq7qL0fum7kb8Cb-jnJt_5I chat You should come into chat :D crying One of the names suggested for produce 101 boy group is oIo side note pls ask brocky why he is banned from wikia in its entirety other side note please give this link to chat http://onair.mnet.com/produce101/sub/board#170780 it's the comment board for deciding the produce 101 season 2 group name crying omg also I meant like oIo looks like a well ANOTHER SIDE NOTE FROM THIS SAD PHONELESS SACK you once asked what was the worst small agency, I think I found it https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odCnXQ_9x4w IT'S NOT AN L JUST LOOK AT IT AS A STICK AND TWO CIRCLES ON EITHER SIDE ikr I'm disgusted I mean it's up to mnet, but like, ultimate phallic symblol tbqh I suggested M11, Broduce, and 3prime yeah lowkey stole M11 from our wiki rip XD BUT OKAY HOW GREAT WOULD IT BE IF THEY WENT WITH M11 IT'S SO CLOSE TO M10 tru af ft. Bad Intentions, where my Baddies at XD Yeah the other comments were so lame, I hope they don't get picked. I would die inside if BOI was picked. The only ones I saw that I thought had value were Brodudes, Brodudes101, and MNO OH AD LOL WAS SUGGESTED. NO. I CANNOT SUPPORT A GROUP NAMED LOL OR BOI. AND THE WORSTPART IS THEY JUSTFIED IT BECAUSE L.O.L. CAN MEAN LOTS OF LOVE NEW HEADER TO HELP UR SCROLL OMG I HADN'T THOUGHT OF THAT ACTUALLY I ONLY THOUGHT MNO WAS GOOD BC IT LOOKED COOL AND THE REASONING WAS IT STOOD FOR Man Number One omg also someone suggested ToT afterwards I'm dying their reasoning is because, this translation from google is wrong but the signifier had something to do with being overcrowded oh shit someone also suggested IXI honestly would be okay with that too Marco XD IT WASNT GROPING OK I DONT KNOW WHY WILLOW ENJOYS TOUCHING BUTTS SOSNEONEBOINOEBENPE SHE'S A BADDIE Also someone commented "MAKE SAMUEL PART OF THE TOP 11 !!!" I would cry if this ended up as the group name even better, samuel doesn't make it but the name does Not a lot I meant for the irony but ur rite I'm slightly apathetic ALSO CAN U SEND THIS TO ME ON AMINO TYTYTY I just really love ong If you haven't noticed *cough* my avie keep changing *cough* I'M GOING TO QUESTION IT THAT DARIER IS BEING WOMAN HANDLED AND NOT BY DAAN ANOTHER HEADER AND ANOTHER ONG ALSO THIS BC THIS HETEROSEXUAL MALE CAN'T HAVE ENOUGH ONG GIFS THANKS AND THIS IM S C R E A M I N G I mean you aren;t wrong >.> ULGO SHIPJI ANA *SICK BEAT* YAAAS BOIII DONT WANNA CRY IS MY NEW JAM OKAY THE CHOREO IS THE BEST AND MOST PROBABLY THE EASIEST FORME SO IM GONNA TRY LEARNING IT THIS SUMMER. JOSHUA JEONGHAN SEUNGCHEOL JIHOON AND PRACTICALLY EVERYONE ARE SO FRICKIN PRETTY AND GORGEOUS AND AHHHH. AND H O N E S T L Y DUDE I WILL GO TO YOU MYSELF AND TAKE CARE OF YOUR KNEE FOR YOU JFC ;-; also yis pls me needs queen jisoo in my life <3 p.s new username whadduuuuuup hello yes i am vic. vic is i. i is vic. we are one. our souls merged together. ok that sounds weird, so i'm going to stop. we have to chat soon, love. <3 hold me pls i have responsibilities but im l a g g i n g im cry Dude You're back. What a surprise (in no ways should that be read as a sarcastic comment). We never got to do a decent rp here did we? Who and where depends on the char you wanna use while who goes first will be me. You picked the only year I don't have a char in and I can't chose any chars. So in Hufflepuff I've got Genesis Siyana, Marcel Graves (third year so) and Jarryd Summers. I've got two chars in the year above Apollo which are Rachel Griffin and Violet Jenson (I'm too lazy to make her page.) why hello there we need to talk soon :P it involves raising your count by like one... or ten... THREADS (can u start one @ my sandbox (not the jaye one, the other one) plsplspls) Rp So I posted on Porticus Imago and is there anything important about the start of your user name meaning all in Latin?